A Moment in Time
by KellyShepard087
Summary: Kelly Shepard and Liara T'soni steal a quick moment in the peace of the Presidium during the Great War. -Takes place in Mass Effect 3. A stolen moment filler.


**Author****'s**** Note:** Hello there. This my first time writing a oneshot. So, Enjoy. I don't normally write oneshots, so if it feels incomplete, well. that's why.

I hope you enjoy it.

Read and Review please.

Disclaimer, all is property of Bioware

* * *

Shepard stands at the steps down to the terrace where Liara is standing, leaning slightly against the rail. As always, Shepard is awed by the sheer luck that put them together, and the pure beauty that Liara has. Not just her body, but the way she carries herself. The way she holds grace around her like a cloak, an ever present aura of divinity.

As if Liara can sense Shepard there, she turns, standing up straight. Her eyes light with joy. Her worry creased brow, and the crows feet around her eyes, soften instantly. Her happiness is easy for Shepard to see.

Taking the few steps onto the terrace, Shepard embraces Liara softly, their lips brushing in a soft kiss before turning back to the railing. Shepard slides one arm around Liara's waist. The asari holding Shepard around her own waist, leaning her head against Shepard's collarbone. Shepard looks down at her, marveling how their bodies seem made to fit perfectly together, yin to yang. Perfect harmony.

"Li, I love this." Shepard tilts her head down to lightly kiss Liara's head. "You and me. This moment. I wish we could pause it, bottle it up, pull it out when we need it."

"And what is that, Kels?" Liara is the only one that Shepard allows to call her by a nickname, let alone one for her first name. "What do you wish to preserve?"

"Peace, were it." Shepard replies simply. "It's as if the war does not exist. Just eternal peace right here."

"It reminds me of my childhood home." Liara looks up as Shepard leans down to kiss her head again, instead she catches Shepard's lips against her own. Before settling back to look out across the view.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't grow up on the Citadel. You'd have been much more up tight."

Shepard winces and yelps from Liara's elbow to her ribs. "It's the bright sunlight on clear waters, and soft greens of the foliage, that reminds me of Thessia."

"You think Javik is right. That your people's ancestors were worshiping Protheans instead of Athame, as you now do?"

"It's possible. But irrelevant. More than that, the architecture here reminds me of home."

"What is it then? The soft grass between your toes, the sea breeze in your hair, or rather crest. Or is it the soft pitter patter of annoying children on the pathways." Shepard grins wickedly and dodges Liara's elbow as she attempts to abuse her again.

"You are incorrigible." Despite her words, Liara's tone is amused. "It's the feel of it, it's quite here, and peaceful, like you said. I remember one time, my mother and I stood much like this on a hill side. I was young, a child still." Shepard is glad to hear Liara speak of her childhood, it is something that she rarely ever does, and each story is as precious to Shepard as her own memories. "She was trying to teach me about the balance of nature, and the harmony it brings. I was doing the best I could to listen, but there was a strange glint of metal in the grass a few yards away. My curiosity got the better of me, I'm afraid. I ran forward unable to ignore it any longer and started to dig. It was only a small scrap of metal. But it was bright, shining, and twisted a bit, like a corkscrew. Mother was furious, I had stained my gown with streaks of green from the grass and mud from digging."

Shepard can't help a chuckle. "So even as a kid, you were still playing at being an archaeologist. Benezia must've been so proud of her girl."

"Quite the opposite. Being interested in the past, and uninterested in politics or polite society is not expected of the daughter of such an influential Matriarch as my mother."

Shepard can't help a smile and laugh. "Oh, you are such the rebel!' she winces once more exclaiming, "ouch!" Liara had pinched the tender skin on Shepard's side.

"She made sure I got the education I needed for my passion, and just covered it up as extra finishing schooling. I was not very socially adept, and needed all the help I could get."

"Oh, I don't know about that. You can certainly dance." Shepard teases, remembering many a night they would dance in her cabin.

"Not as the Asari see it." Liara sighs softly and turns around to look at Shepard, her gaze intent, and serious. "Shepard, Kelly. You once told me you wished to be a parent."

Shepard blanches, she remembered the comment well, and her light promise of lots of little blue children.

"Did you mean that? To want children. with me?"

Shepard sighs and reaches out to cup Liara's cheek in one of her rough, callused hands. "I did." She surprises herself when she says this. "It's part of why I fight. To give us that chance."

Liara's face glows with happiness and joy. As she pulls Shepard into a short embrace, she looks up into her dark amber eyes. "You would make a wonderful father."

"Mother. don't you mean mother?" she corrects Liara. "We're both women."

"But you would not bear our daughter. You would be her sire, her father. Is out different for humans?"

Shepard grins and kisses Liara's forehead. "Yes. Mothers and fathers are titled by gender. So in a homosexual relationship, the child would have either two mothers, or two fathers."

Liara's puzzled expression makes Shepard smile more. "How very confusing it must be." Shepard laughs outright before Liara places her hand over her south, silencing her. "Shepard. I am ready. I would love to have your daughter. I would proud to."

Shepard is floored by this, the sincerity in Liara's posture and voice, and even the joy within herself. "But Liara, we can't. not during the war. We couldn't bring a child into this, we can't guarantee a future for her, or that we would both survive."

"I can think of no better time or reason." Liara says silencing Shepard's protests with a kiss. "To conceive a child gives us the greatest hope to fight for. To ensure her a future. And the greatest reason and hope to survive. To give her two parents." When Shepard opens her mouth to respond, Liara seals it with a kiss and steps back. "I won't pressure you. just promise me you will consider it." Shepard merely nods. Then Liara smiles and turns away, disappearing in the crowds.

Turning back to the rail Shepard hums to herself. Her, a mother, father, a parent to Liara's child. A child, her own kid. A smile tugs at her mouth. Her, Commander Shepard, hero. A parent. She couldn't imagine ever denying Liara, or herself, such a joy. She looks once more across the veranda and the expanse of the Presidium.

"A mom." she says, in a soft voice before crowing in delight and chasing after Liara. She has to tell her of her decision. Eager to share her joy.

-End


End file.
